


In My Time of Dying- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 2 episode 1.





	In My Time of Dying- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 2 episode 1.

You didn’t say a word on the way to Bobby’s place. You couldn’t care less that you were seeing him. It was like the outside world didn’t matter. All that mattered was Dean but your brain and heart were trying to shut out the pain of it all.

“Y/N, oh thank God you’re alright. Sam, you too. How is Dean?” Bobby asked when Sam pulled up. He stole a car and again, you didn’t care. You didn’t say a word to Bobby and let Sam do all the talking.

“She’s not speaking. She isn’t taking this very well.” Sam said, getting out of the car. Your whole body felt heavy. Even lifting your hand to open the car door was hard enough as it was. You didn’t even notice Sam opening the door and helping you out.

Bobby nodded, understanding where you were coming from and took you to the Impala. Your eyes widened at the sight of it. It was _totaled_ and it looked like nothing was working. Everything was ruined. You walked closer and your memory of it crashing overtook your entire body.

_“Sweetheart, you have to stay awake for me. Sam, drive faster!” Dean yelled at his brother. You looked up at Dean and gave him a small smile._

_“I love you, Dean Winchester.” You whispered before everything went black._

You could hear the crash, the glass shattering and the metal of the car bending. You leaned into Sam more and whimpered, the memories slowly fading away.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Sam whispered, rubbing your arm. He looked at the car and he groaned, not liking what he saw.

“Oh man, Dean is gonna be pissed,” Sam said, looking at Bobby but still comforting you.

“Look, Sam. This… this just ain’t worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap.” Bobby said. You got out of Sam’s grasp and walked to the car, looking at the damage. You looked inside to see she was ruined there too. It would take a lot of work to get her back to the way she was before.

“No, we’re not selling this car and if you so much as touch it, you will be sorry. Nobody is touching this car.” You snapped, turning around and looking at Bobby and Sam.

“Sam, don’t let them take it away.” You said, tears rolling down your cheeks. Seeing the car brought up painful memories of Dean and the familiar bubble started building again and it toppled over, spilling magic everywhere.

The cars that were working, their horns started going off and the cars that weren’t working started to shake. Some glass windows started breaking and you looked at Sam for help.

“Please help me.” You whispered. The pain was too much and the more you cried and the more you let the pain take over, the worse the magic got. Cars started to violently shake and Sam rushed over to you, putting an arm around you to help you calm down.

“What’s going on?” Bobby asked, looking at the cars.

“Look, there’s a lot you don’t know but I need you to trust me. If there is one working part on this car, it’s good enough. Please, don’t sell the car.” Sam said, rubbing your back. You placed your head on Sam’s chest and matched his breathing to yours. Soon, the magic stopped but you knew it was only a matter of time before it bubbled over again.

“Okay, you got it.” He said quietly. Bobby looked at you to see you were almost in tears and he moved slowly to you. You didn’t say a word nor did you try and move away. You didn’t care that he abandoned you. All you cared about was Dean. You even let him touch your shoulder.

“Y/N, Dean is going to be okay.” You looked up at him, clenched your jaw tightly before walking away from him.

“Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him.” Sam pulled out a list and handed it to Bobby. Bobby frowned when he read over it.

“What’s John want with this?” He asked, confused.

“Protection from the demon? What?” Sam asked, noticing the look on Bobby’s face. You turned to face them, watching.

“Oh, nothing, it’s just, uh…” Bobby stuttered.

“Bobby? What’s going on?”

“This isn’t a protection spell. This is a summoning spell.” Your face paled and you knew John wanted to bring that demon to the hospital. The same demon that tried to kill you. Bobby, none the less, gave Sam the things he would need and Sam took it angrily.

“Let’s go, Y/N,” Sam said, walking back to the car he stole. You looked at Bobby once before getting into the car.

Sam was pissed. Sam was angry. Angry and pissed wasn’t a good combination.

“Sam, don’t yell at him.” You whispered. Sam ignored you as he stalked to his father’s room.

_“Thank you! Please tell me you got something! Please tell me you can fucking hear me! There is something in his hospital and you need to bring me back so we can hunt it!” Dean yelled, trying to get someone’s attention._

“Sam.” You croaked out. You followed him and he slung the duffel bag on John’s bed, glaring at his father.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Sam asked angrily.

“What are you talking about?” John asked, obviously confused.

“That stuff from Bobby, you don’t use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You’re planning on bringing the demon here, aren’t you? Having some fucking macho showdown?!” Sam yelled at his father.

“Please, stop it.” You said, leaning against the wall, trying to catch your breath. Maybe this little trip was bad for you.

“I have a plan, Sam,” John said, ignoring you.

“That’s exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!” Sam yelled.

_“Guys, pay attention! Look what you’re doing to Y/N! Stop fighting!” Dean said, going to your side._

“Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean.” John argued back.

“How? How is revenge going to help him? You’re not thinking about anybody but yourself, it’s the same selfish obsession!” Sam yelled even louder.

“Please, stop it.” You said a bit louder. You slid down the wall, holding your chest. It started to hurt and you tried to breathe. You hated them fighting. It always gave you anxiety attacks. Anxiety attacks that Dean could always make go away.

_“Sweetheart, breathe. You have to breathe. I’m not there to hold your hand this time. You need to do this on your own. Please, fight it.” Dean reached out, placing his hand over yours that was clutching your chest._

You took in short breaths, feeling pressure on your hand. It felt as if someone was trying to hold your hand. You looked around you, hoping to see Dean there but no one was there.

“Dean.” You gasped, trying to calm your breathing.

“You know, it’s funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now, if you’d killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened.” John accused Sam.

“It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too,” Sam said, his voice still raised.

_“Can you guys stop fighting for one second and notice what this is doing to Y/N! Shit, guys, I can’t be dead for once second without you wanting to rip each other’s heads off!” Dean yelled, getting up to walk over to them._

You felt the presence was gone and you started to cry.

“No, Dean, come back.” You knew it was him but you wished you could see him. Your head started to hurt from not getting enough oxygen but no matter what you did, you couldn’t get enough air in your lungs.

“Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now.” John glared.

“Go to hell,” Sam growled.

“Sam, please stop.” You said a bit louder, catching the attention of the younger Winchester. He immediately stepped back from his father and rushed to you, pulling you into him. John’s eyes were on you as Sam tried to get you to breathe normally. You put your ear against his chest and you matched his breathing with yours and soon, with some difficulty, you were breathing normally.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, helping you up.

“Fighting doesn’t help it, you know.” You shrugged him off, glaring at him.

“I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong…” John started to say.

_“I said, SHUT UP!” Dean screamed, hitting a water cup that was sitting on John’s table._

You gasped as you saw the cup on John’s table fall to the ground with such force, someone had to have hit it.

“Y/N, was that you?” Sam asked.

“Nope.” You said with a shaky breath. It was Dean. He was trying to communicate with you. If he could touch a water cup, you knew he would be able to touch an Ouija board if you got one. You would need to get one.

_“Dude, I full on went hulk on that fucker.” Dean chuckled. Suddenly, he gasped in pain, sinking to his feet. He could feel himself slip away and he flickered if someone could see him._

Nurses and doctors rushed when they heard a beeping sound come from Dean’s room. Fear gripped your heart as you rushed out of John’s room and to the doors of Dean’s. They wouldn’t let you inside but they didn’t close the door.

Sam rushed behind you and you cried, putting your hand over your mouth. Nurses and a doctor were all around Dean but you could see what was happening.

“All clear.” The doctor said, using a defibrillator on Dean. Nothing happened and the machines were still beeping. You cried and leaned back into Sam’s arms, watching as they tried to resurrect Dean.

“Dean, please don’t leave me.” You cried, hoping for the best.

_“I won’t ever leave you,” Dean said, walking next to you, putting a hand on your shoulder._

You cried more when you felt the hand on your shoulder. You knew Dean was standing next to you and you knew he was watching what was happening.

“Dean, you better not leave me. I’m not ready. Please wake up.” You sobbed, covering your mouth. You felt the hand leave your shoulder but you didn’t know where he went.

_Dean frowned when he saw a ghostly figure, looming over his bed. It looked like a spirit but he couldn’t be sure._

_“You, get the hell away from me,” Dean growled, charging into the room. The figure did nothing, not even acknowledging Dean._

_“I said get back!” Dean yelled at the figure. He wasn’t ready to go._

You gasped when you heard his voice yell. You cried more, hoping that wasn’t the last time you would hear his beautiful rough voice.

_Dean grabbed for the spirit, throwing it off guard. He latched on momentarily before the figure threw him back against the wall. He looked over at Dean and soared out of the room and down the hall._

You waited, holding your breath as they continued to help Dean. Just then, the monitors were beeping and Dean was breathing again.

“We have a pulse. We’re back into sinus rhythm.” One nurse said. You let out a relief sob as you buried your head in Sam’s chest where you let out louder sobs.

“It’s okay, Y/N, he’s going to be just fine,” Sam assured you but you weren’t so sure he assured himself. You pulled away from Sam and walked back over to John’s room to tell him what happened. It sucked that he couldn’t get out of bed.

“What happened? Is he okay?” John asked, worried for his son.

“Yeah, he’s fine but I felt something back there.” You decided to tell the truth about everything now.

“What do you mean, you felt something?” Sam walked into the room and looked at you.

“I mean I felt Dean. I felt his hand on my shoulder and his hand over my heart. I think he’s here with us but in spirit. I think he was the one that knocked over that water cup and I think that if he can touch a water cup, he can touch an Ouija board. We should get one and talk to him. Maybe he can help us.” You said, desperation in your eyes. You _needed_ him back.

“Anything is possible,” John said after a few moments.

“Good, Sam and I will get one.” You grabbed Sam’s hand and took him out of the room without John’s response. You went to the store, got the Ouija board, got a few weird stares from the cashier, but you brought it back to the hospital and to Dean’s room.


End file.
